pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Glen Baskerville
Glen Baskerville (グレン バスカヴィル, Guren Basukaviru) is the antagonist of the series and was Jack Vessalius' best friend and also the leader of the Baskervilles. Glen was also known to be friends with Arthur Barma (the man who bound Glen's soul) and Raymond Nightray. Glen also has an unknown relation to a woman named Celia, a Baskerville who told Jack about Humpty Dumpty and Glen. History Glen was the head of the Baskerville dukedom 100 years ago. According to Lotti, who had feelings for Glen, he seemed to like being alone and was unapproachable. Contrary to her beliefs, he was best friends with the loud Jack Vessalius and even told him about a secret passage so that he could sneak into the Baskerville house. Glen was known to have high intrest in fellow Baskerville, Lacie. Together with Jack they created a pocket watch that when opened would play the song that Glen had wrote for Lacie and named it after her aswell. Glen then gave it to Lacie as a gift and Lacie loved it. She could often be heard humming the tune to "Lacie" afterwards. Glen Baskerville was not entirely human, more comparable to a Chain, as are the rest of the Baskervilles. Glen though had to possess bodies in order to sustain life and with each movement Glen created Chains through his discarded bodies. He created Humpty Dumpty and it is assumed that is also how he obtained The Black Feathered Chains of Glen Baskerville, Jabberwock, Dodo, Owl, Raven and Gryphon. This transfer lets Glen keep his memories while the vessel's personality is retained. Humpty Dumpty was contracted to fellow Baskerville, Celia, for her close relationship to her superior as Humpty Dumpty's duty is to protect the Soul of Glen Baskerville. Glen knew that Humpty Dumpty would be first to find his soul if circumstances lead to it being misplaced. Glen explained all of this to Jack one day when he found Glen sleeping in a nearby forest. Tragedy struck Glen when Lacie was cast into the Abyss as a sacrifice. Glen tried everything in his power to find a way to save Lacie, but to no avail. Lacie's sacrifice started to drive Glen to madness, which he used to fuel his obsession with taking control of the Abyss, through either the "Will of The Abyss" or "The Harmony of The Abyss". This is what caused Glen to lock Alice in a tower secluded from the rest of the Baskerville's estate, as she held a connection to The Abyss, thanks to Lacie. When Glen was in need of a new vessel, he found Gilbert Nightray was the perfect host. For the Transfer Ceremony to work, Glen must first transfer all of his Chains into the new body, Raven was to be first, making it the given as currently Jabberwock was Glen's given chain. Jack could not change Glen's mind and because of this, Miranda Barma saw an opportunity. She taught Vincent Nightray how to open the Gates to the Abyss, which if done during the ceremony, would stop the transfer and save Vincent's brother. He did such and Gil was saved, but Glen was on the brink of insanity. Sometime after the ceremony's completion Glen suddenly ordered his subordinates to kill everyone in Sablier, it being the Capital at the time. All Baskervilles slaughtered everyone in sight, though they were reluctant, they had to follow orders. The incident later known as the "Tragedy of Sablier" is said (however, not confirmed) to have been because of Lacie's sacrafice. Glen was killed by Jack, who then went to both his and Glen's friend Arthur Barma, who agreed to perform a ceremony to stop Glen from ever returning and making such a Tragedy repeat itself. Arthur, and 4 other sorcerers ( two being the ancestors of Master Rytas and Isla Yura) split Jack's body in five parts, both arms, both legs and his torso, and bound Glen's soul within them. The Five Seals are to be guarded by the families of said sorcerers but already 2 have been shattered and one located. When Oz goes into The Pit in Sablier, he finally came face to face with fragments of memories in the form of Glen Baskerville. Oz at first thought Glen was just acting as he should through the memory-sequence, as he continued to call Oz by Jack's name, but Oz is shocked when Glen knows him individually. Having lost Lacie, Glen appears to believe that the world is worthless and that not even hope or despair is left within him. Glen's negative aggression caused Oz to summon Alice's power alone in a crazed state, which he is later pulled out of by Elliot and Leo. As of Retrace LVIII, it is revealled that much like Oz, Leo has fragments of Glen's soul residing inside of him and they can comunicate with Leo's subconcious. Glen constantly states that all the chaos with the Head Hunter is all Leo's fault as Elliot stood by his side as his friend and died because of it. In a flashback, Jack and Glen was shown talking about how they are the same and different. Jack said that they were not much different from each other. Glen then told him that they were very much different from the normal people. He explained to Jack that Baskervilles don't die that easily nor on how they live. He will die like ony other human, but there is much more to it. Before he is to die, he must choose a new "vessel" to hold his soul. Once the soul take over the body, the concisous of the vessel is gone. The memories and his soul will live in the new body. Then the body would becaome a chain as the body would be full of power from the Abyss. Jack wasn't sure if he wanted to see Glen as a chain. He heard that Jack had seen Celia's chain. He said that Humpty Dumpty was wonderful. He told Jack that Humpty Dumpty was the pervoius head of Baskerville's body. The chain has a special trait that other chains don't have. It has the power to search for the soul that it had before. It will protect the soul. Jack thought it was kind of romantic. Glen stood up and said that when Jack is around he had to speak about 4x times as much as he does. Jack thought he was joking around. Glen stare to the sky........ If his soul was to wonder for 100 years without a vessel............surely it will be the first to find his soul. WIth a thread that it can only see........ the thread that will lead it to his lost and wondering soul. Abilities and Powers Chains: *Jabberwock - a savage dragon-like beast that has remained connected to Glen's soul after 100 years. *Raven (previously) *Dodo (previously) *Gryphon (previously) *Owl (previously) *Glen has a great talent for music Other Situations *Humpty Dumpty - Glen created it from his discarded body which lacked a soul. Celia was legally contracter to Humpty Dumpty because of her closer relationship to her superior and so the chain was used to protect Glen's soul. It is also attracted to Glen's soul. Description Glen has neck-lengthed black hair and purple eyes. He wears a shin length coat (the bottom fading from red and up to black) and a cloak draped over his right shoulder. The cloak he wears has a type of hook as the collar, only leading to one side of his face. His complete face is only shown in the manga and not in the anime (in the anime, his face is shadowed).According to Lotti , Glen is the type of person who is hard to approach and hard to socialize with and is lonely. When he is with Jack, he is a completely different person; he smiled and laughed, which Lotti points to be rare. He somewhat had a connection between him and his rumored lover, Lacie. He also wrote the song entitled "Lacie". He was the one that commanded the Baskervilles to kill everyone in the Tragedy of Sablier. Trivia *It is known that Glen has deep feelings for Lacie but it is unknown whether or not the two were actually lovers, if that was indeed the case, then Glen could also be the father to Alice *Glen is based on the Red King from "Through the Looking-Glass". His followers wear red cloaks, like the red chesspieces. *His name, Glen, is pronounced as "Guren" in Japanese and also means "deep crimson". This is incidentally the color that the people of the Baskerville House wear. *Leo is his next vessel and they also share many resemblance like oz and jack Category:Male Characters Category:Baskervilles Category:Contractors Category:Deceased